1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-slipping device for dual tires, and more particularly, to an anti-slipping device for dual tires used as a rear wheel of a large car, in which a plurality of spike members connected by a belt are inserted between the dual tires at regular intervals, and opposite ends of the belt are tightly fastened together by a fastener, thereby stably providing running performance and braking power to minimize a risk of a slipping accident.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a chain, an integral chain that cables or urethane blocks are interconnected, a snow-tread tire, a spike tire, etc. are prepared for a snowy or icy road.
In the case of the chain or integral chain, they damage the road surface and make a pothole on the road, so that use of the chain or integral chain is restricted on expressways to prevent an accident due to the pothole from happening.
Further, a mounting work of the chain or integral chain is very complicated and difficult, for example, the wheel should be rotated forward and backward for mounting them thereon. It is difficult for even a burly man to normally and tightly mount the chain on the wheel on a cold winter's day. Thus, the chain may be broken away from the wheel or lost while running, thereby causing an accident. Also, the chain may be so damaged that it cannot be reused.
Meanwhile, if the chain or integral chain is mounted on an inside tire of dual tires, the mounting work is allowed under the condition that the dual tires are all taken out from a vehicle or the vehicle is jacked up. Further, the chain should be intertwined on the whole surface of the tire, so that it takes at least 30 minutes to 1 hour to mount the chain on the wheel. The chain itself tips the scales at 50 kg×2=100 kg, and the trip distance cannot exceed 100 km.
In the case of the snow tire or spike tire, it is difficult to quickly replace a normal tire with the snow or spike tire on the road according to sudden weather changes, so that a user has to drive the vehicle dangerously in order to take the vehicle to a garage. Also, the snow and spike tires are relatively expensive and decrease fuel efficiency, so that they are not economical.
To solve these problems, an idea such as a pad-type snow chain which is connected in a straight line has been proposed, but there are many problems to apply it to a practical vehicle. If the straight-line connection pad is applied to the vehicle, it increases a risk of an accident in comparison the existing chain.
For example, abrasion resistance of a saw-tooth provided in the pad is bad, so that the saw-tooth is easily abraded by running of about 20˜30 km. Thus, this pad cannot be used as the snow chain. Further, a contact rate between the saw-tooth spike and the road is so high that it runs afoul of the law.
Further, a curved angle of the pad closely-attached between the dual tires is so large that the close-contact between the pad and the tire is inferior if a space between the dual tires is narrow, thereby damaging the tires or breaking the chain.
Also, when the chain is fastened at the last stage of the mounting work, a fastener is unstable and causes the chain to be easily loosed or broken during running. Due to such problems, the straight-line connection pad requires a lot of complements so as to be applied to the practical vehicle.